


I can read you like an open book.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Incest, Post-Sburb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He casually put his hands in pockets, rocking on his heels. "So. I may have invited you here on false pretenses. You see- shit, this is going to be awkward. I-"</p><p>"Have intense romantic feelings for your ectobiological sister that is considered taboo in most modern societies?" Rose said with small smile, cupping her chin with her hands.</p><p>Takes place 3 years after Sburb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can read you like an open book.

Two weeks ago Dave invited Rose over to his house under the thinly veiled notion of playing video games. They sat awkwardly on either end of the couch, Dave gripping the controller tighter than necessary. Rose looked at the TV in vague dissatisfaction, failing to properly control her skateboarding avatar and jamming it into a wall. “That fucking wall always gets me. Too many goddamn glitches in this game.” Dave muttered as he glided his character into first place. She gave a small noise of acknowledgment, failing to free herself and wedging farther into the wall. 

Her brow furrowed as she made more fruitless attempts, until Dave couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and jammed the power button of the console, turning around to face her. “Sorry Lalonde, that was pitiful. I just couldn’t watch that shit anymore. I was ten seconds away from weeping openly. Had to save myself.” Rose only responded with a blank stare, setting the controller in her lap. The following awkward silence was practically tangible, enveloping Dave in a sickly haze. He casually put his hands in pockets, rocking on his heels. “So. I _may_ have invited you here on false pretenses. You see- shit, this is going to be awkward. I-“

“Have intense romantic feelings for your ectobiological sister that is considered taboo in most modern societies?” Rose said with small smile, cupping her chin with her hands.

“I- Uh, I… Um. Yes?” He managed to get out, stumbling over his words. Dave’s mind was in a current state of flipping the fuck out. How she managed to calmly state what had been plaguing his thoughts for years was a mystery to him. Did she hate him now? Did she regard him with disgust as his innermost secret was revealed? Wait, a more important question- how long had she know?

“Rose, listen, I-“ She cut him off, standing up and placing a finger on his lips. 

“Stop babbling. And before you ask, yes. I’ve known for a while. Do want to know how?” 

He nodded, letting Rose pull him onto the couch with her. “Cause of your freaky seer power shit?” 

She sighed, theatrically placing her hand on her temple, looking very disappointed. “No, Dave. I honestly thought you would have gotten it by now.” She leaned forward, making him back up until he was almost vertical against the cushions of the oversized couch. “You see, the reason I know…” His heart is pounding as she removes his glasses, and he can’t help but stare into the bright lilac of her eyes. “Is because…” She’s almost pressing against him, her face less than an inch from his. “ _I_ have feelings for my ectobiological sibling as well. “ Rose seals the distances with a kiss, and Dave clumsily returns it. 

Only in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would be on the couch locked in a passionate makeout session with Rose, but there you go. And he was certainly not complaining. Dave made an attempt to explore the reaches of her mouth with his tongue, surprised at how not disgusting it was to have someone else’s saliva in your mouth. As he tried to figure out exactly what to do next, Rose began to slowly pull up his shirt, her hand trailing along bare skin. He jerked back in surprise, breaking the kiss while hastily pulling his shirt back down.

“Whoa there! At least buy a guy dinner first.” He tried to smirk, the effect ruined by his eyes, still wide with shock. “I mean- not that I’m really complaining or anything, god knows how long I’ve wanted this- But shouldn’t we wait? You know, at least go on a date or something first? I just… I don’t want this to be something purely psychical.” _Because I love you_. He failed to add. _Please don’t let this be some cheap thrill on your part, Rose. Please._

“Dave, I thought we’ve been courting for the past three years. That seems like more than enough time. “

“I don’t think vague flirting counts as courting.”

“Yes, but we both knew, didn’t we? On some level?”

“Well, yeah, I guess…” He moves to push up his sunglasses, before realizing Rose still holds them. Dave makes a motion to grab them, thwarted as she holds them above his head. Grinning, she continues to hold them aloft, just out of his reach. “C’mon, stop it. Give me the damn glasses.”

“Alright. On one condition.” She says with a mischievous (borderline terrifying) smile.

“…What?”

“Just one more kiss?”

“Fine.” He sighs, head falling back onto the arm of the couch in resignation. “I’m just too damn irresistible. I get it.”

“Sure, if thinking that helps you get through the day.” She leans forward to kiss him, glasses still held above her head, when something rushes past with a soft _wsh_. Her hair is ruffled by the mysterious breeze, the hand holding the glasses now empty.

“What was-“ She starts, looking around for the cause.

“Sorry, Rose. You can’t just go around snatching people’s sunglasses, that shit doesn’t play here.” He puts them back on Dave’s face, adjusting as needed. “There you go little man.”

“Thanks, Bro- Bro!” He realizes, face flushing with embarrassment. Rose is still straddling his legs, one hand placed intimately on his chest. He tries to scoot out from under her, but she refuses to budge. 

“Hello, Dirk.” She says with a smile, as though he walked in on the most casual situation in the world. He acknowledges with a quick nod.

“Shit, this- this isn’t what is looks like. We were, uh... Aren’t you supposed to be at the store?”

Dirk holds up a bulging plastic shopping bag in response. “Done and done. Listen, I don’t really give a fuck about whatever you two were doing, if that’s what you were freaking out about. I run a smuppet pornography ring. I’m really in no position to judge. “ 

“Oh. Cool.” Is about the only response Dave can give. Is he really the only one who thinks this is fucking weird? _I mean, this is going well. Way too well._ He expects to wake up at any moment, clutching the sheets and wistfully thinking that the whole little episode was reality. Another possibility is that he’s the only vaguely sane person is his whole goddamn family. Based on the evidence at hand, it’s appears to be very probable. 

Bro leaves the living room with a nary a backward glance, allowing Dave to breathe a sigh of relief. The moment is short-lived, as he pops his head back into the room as quickly as he left. “Ha, what kind of proper guardian am I? Nearly forgot. Listen kids, condoms and lube are in the drawer to your left. Play safe. ” 

“Can do, Mr. Strider.” Rose answers, as Dave is preoccupied with having his mouth hang open, blushing like he’s never blushed before.

Finally, Bro leaves the room for good, and Dave turns to look as Rose incredulously. “How can you be so fucking casual about this? I mean- isn’t any of this sinking in?”

“Of course it is. The thing is, no matter how hard you try to play it, you’re an open book.”

“No I’m not. And what does this have to do with it-“

“Shh, I’m not finished. You see, you’re an open book. Me? I’m an eldritch tome, written in a dead language that hasn’t been thought of in a thousand years. Nobody’s reading me. Especially not you. So, maybe I am in absolute turmoil right now. Who knows? Me. And that’s how I would like to keep it.”

Dave looked skeptical, placing his hands gently on her back. “That’s fucking stupid. You got to let somebody’s got to read you eventually, Lalonde. Otherwise all those feeling are going to bottle up and you’ll explode. Again.”

“I don’t plan on going grimdark again anytime soon.” With a shrug that implied _okay, the topic is over,_ she leaned forward once more, staring into the refection of his glasses. “So. How about that second kiss?”

**Author's Note:**

> I would say that this is a guilty pleasure ship, except for the fact that I feel no guilt whatsoever.  
> This will maybe be continued?


End file.
